Tarde!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Songfic. Un error del pasado le hizo perderla, pero que pasa cuando el destino quiere que se vuelvan a ver? Ambos aprenderan que nunca es demasiado tarde.


**Buaa!! Se que a algunas les dije que subiría esto ayer, pero verán es que yo no tengo internet en casa, dependo del Cyber y ayer no salí de mi casa por culpa de mi profe de Física, y mi amiga que me lleva el internet pues se olvido del aparatito.**

**¿Merezco perdón? Espero jejeje!! Bueno en compensación les dejare subidas dos historias espero que las disfruten y dejen muchos, muchos comentarios. **

**Bueno de nuevo aquí estoy de nuevo con otro songfic, después de esto creo que es más que obvio que adoro el MIMATO y a Ricardo Arjona y a Edward y a Jasper y a Emmet y a… Ops, perdón. Trataré de que esta sea mejor que la anterior. Es otro fic romántico lógicamente, por mi forma de ser y lo poco (bastante) olvidadiza que soy creo que solo hare onneshots, la mayoría songfics, que generalmente se llamaran como la dichosa canción. La canción que viene particularmente me encanta. Y sin más…**

**Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, solo los uso como medio de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.**

*********************************************************************************

**Tarde**

Un apuesto rubio y su novia caminaban por las calles de Odaiba agarrados de las manos, a ella se la ve feliz, encantada, mientras que el se lo ve frio, triste, ausente, nada mas con una mirada te dejaría estático por lo fría que se nota, pero esto no era raro para aquellos que le conocían, es mas ellos estaban acostumbrados a verle así. Así es, Yamato Ishida nunca relajaba esa mirada, nunca, ya ni siquiera recuerda cuando fue la última vez que sonrió. No, corrección, no quiere recordar la última vez que lo hizo.

Y es que cualquiera con todo lo que él ha logrado debería estar feliz, lo tenía "todo" eso decían, y de cierta forma lo tenía.

El dinero no le faltará desde que firmo con la disquera sabía que no le faltaría en unos años.

Salud si para que negarlo se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, iba dos horas diarias al gimnasio y eso le permitía estar en forma.

Amor, muchos le envidiaban a su prometida y no los culpaba su novia era hermosa, e inteligente cruzaba tercer año en la facultad de veterinaria de universidad de Tokio pero no la amaba, la quería y mucho, ¿como no se puede querer a una persona con la cual viviste tantas aventuras de niño?, pero su cariño era como el que tienes a una hermana, él quería de igual forma a Hikari la novia de su hermano Takeru.

Ese era el problema el no debía QUERER a su novia, el sentimiento correcto debía ser AMOR, y tal vez no hubiera notado la diferencia, tal vez hubiese estado conforme y hubiese creído que lo que sentía era amor, lo hubiera hecho de no haber conocido lo que en realidad es el amor, pero lo hizo. Si ella fue su primer y único amor.

_Mimi… _

-Mmm ¿Yamato?

Nada

-¿Yamato?

Nada

-¡Yamato!

-Eh ¿si? Disculpa Sora ¿decías algo?

-Si Yamato te estaba preguntando de qué color preferirías tu traje, ¿blanco o negro?, como sabes mi vestido será beige, por lo obvio mamá no quiere que sea blanco y yo creo que se te vería excelente el blanco… y creo que te gusta ese color.

-Como prefieras, ustedes son las que saben de esas cosas ¿no?

-Si pero a veces me gustaría que me ayudaras un poco.-dijo con algo de reproche su novia.

-Lo siento.

Y es que la persona a quien Yamato quería no es aquella que camina a su lado, hablando acerca de su próxima boda, diciéndole los detalles y colores que preferiría, siempre pensaba en ella y no quería hacerlo, Sora era buena y no se lo merecía, pero era inevitable, él quería casarse si, pero no con ella sino con Mimi, pero ¿Por qué lamentarse ahora? Ahora que era… Tarde…

Y entonces la vio…

**Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
tarde como siempre.  
Nos llega la fortuna****…**

Era ella, sí era ella tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello castaño, suelto bailaba juguetonamente con el viento y su cuerpo, seguía exactamente igual de perfecto que antes. Su cara tan preciosa, y sus ojos… Espera esos preciosos caramelos denotaban alegría, incluso cuando sonrió no recordaba una sonrisa más perfecta, pero ¿a quién le sonríe?

Entonces le vio ella iba con él, con el rubio consentido amigo de Estados Unidos del que le había hablado Takeru, a lo mejor solo vinieron de visita como solían hacerlo antes, pero entonces por qué le agarraba de la mano tan descaradamente y ella no se lo impedía y qué demonios estaban haciendo saliendo de una joyería.

-Mimi estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado ser mi esposa.- dijo muy contento el rubio.

-No es nada Michael tu sabes que te quiero mucho y que estuviste conmigo en mis peores momentos, eres la mejor persona que eh conocido.

-Meems vas a hacer que me sonroje.-dijo el rubio con un tenue rubor.

La castaña sonrió satisfecha.

-Pero ¿porque hacer la boda aquí en vez de en USA?

-¿Qué pasa Mimi los dos somos natales de aquí y creo que esa fecha es muy especial e imagine que querías celebrarla con todos tus amigos?

-Si… solo ya no importa.-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.-Gracias Michael, aunque creo que gastaste mucho en este anillo.

-Ni hablar un diamante para otro más hermoso.-dijo románticamente.

-Gracias.-dijo la castaña levemente sonrosada.- Aun ahí que ir a ver las invitaciones y la lista de regalos…

Pero entonces levanto la vista y se encontró con unas orbes azules que le miraban con ¿reproche?, no le parece demasiado tarde para eso.

Yamato…

Tarde…

**Tú ibas con él  
yo iba con ella  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
por no aguardar los sueños  
por miedo a quedar solos.**

Y en ese momento castaños con azules se encontraron y sintieron que el corazón se les detuvo un minuto.

**Pero llegamos tarde  
te vi y me viste  
nos reconocimos en seguida  
pero tarde maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé  
tarde....**

-Entonces Mimi no te preocupes, de aquí primero vamos a ver las invitaciones y después los regalos aun ahí tiempo.-comento preocupado el rubio al ver a su prometida quieta.

Mimi no contestaba solo le veía, ¿Cómo se atrevía a verle de esa forma tan acusadora? ¿Quién era el para hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo hacía si su prometida estaba viendo vestidos de novia? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué diablos se siente mal, como si lo estuviera traicionando? Eso era ridículo.

En eso sonó el móvil del rubio que la acompañaba

-Michael, si ¿ahora?, no, no puedo estoy arreglando unos asuntos de mi boda, en serio, está bien, lo intentare.

-Mimi, lo siento cielo pero me llamaron del bufete y dicen que tengo que estar ahí ahora, tu sabes es una firma muy importante y mi tesis se acerca, y lo siento.

-No te preocupes Michael en serio yo creo poder hacerme cargo de lo que tenemos que hacer hoy.-dijo sonriéndole.- Vete tranquilo.

-Te prometo llamarte cuando salga para estar contigo, lo más pronto posible.-dijo y se acerco para depositarle un suave beso en los labios.- Te amo.

-Igual yo.-dijo la castaña bajo.

No Michael no se lo merecía. Y entró al primer café que encontró.

No, porque seguía sintiendo lo mismo se maldecía ella misma y no ayudaba en nada que el siga condenadamente guapo, pero por qué esa mirada de tristeza y de reproche, era él el que la había traicionado con su mejor amiga y al ser sus padres tradicionalistas y hasta donde sabia ella debía estar con un hijo de más de dos años, después de todo ese es el tiempo que lleva huyendo de su pasado, de sus fantasmas, es que por mucho que se lo hubiera propuesto no hubiese podido seguir con esa traición en su corazón, ¿o si?

Aunque ella se veía muy apenada cuando fue a su casa a decírselo.

_Flashback:_

_Una castaña de 21 años estaba en el departamento en el que vivía con su novio, se sentía tan dichosa, hoy cumplir un año de vivir juntos y cuatro de novios, hoy sería su quinto aniversario juntos y ella dotada de unas excelentes artes culinarias había preparado una suculenta cena, su platillo favorito, ya no tardaría en llegar así que estaba prendiendo las velas cuando el timbre sonó._

_-Ya voy.-dijo echando una última mirada al espejo y asintiendo satisfecha, creyendo que era su apuesto novio, y que como siempre había olvidado las llaves._

_Y el timbre volvió a sonar._

_-Yama ya voy, espera, no es mi culpa que hubieras dejado tus llaves._

_Abrió la puerta y… _

_-Sora…_

_-Hola Mimi ¿podemos hablar?_

_-Si claro Sora pasa, esto… toma asiento._

_Le indico la castaña indicándole el camino a la sala_

_-Gracias, huele delicioso, ¿a qué se debe?_

_-Hoy Yama y yo cumplimos 5 años de puro amor.-dijo Mimi muy feliz y con su normal entusiasmo._

_-Ah ya veo…_

_-Y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?_

_-Mimi iré directo al grano, estoy embarazada._

_-¿En serio? ¡Que felicidad! ¿Estas segura?-chillo Mimi de la alegría._

_-No segura, pero nunca me retraso y ahora… _

_Pero Mimi la corto al vuelo…_

_-Y amiga ¿Quién es el afortunado?-dijo la castaña sinceramente creyendo conocer la respuesta ya que en su mente se imagino a un niño del cabello color chocolate._

_-Yamato… y Mimi mis padres son tradicionalistas y le obligaran a casarse conmigo, lo siento tanto amiga…- dijo Sora llorando. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora recuerda ese día se lo dijo tan apenada, tan triste. Esas palabras le dolieron… Tanto.

**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte  
tanto inventarte  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco  
sin encontrarte  
Ahí va uno de tonto  
por desesperado  
confundiendo amor con compañía  
y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
te hace escoger con la cabeza  
lo que es del corazón  
y no tengo nada contra ellos  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mi  
tarde...**

Donde se metió, esa era la pregunta que un rubio se hacía mientras trataba de encontrar con la mirada a la castaña.

-Seguro y Sora se encontrara furiosa por que la deje sola.- pensó el rubio divertido.

-¿Dónde te metiste?

Y es que el día en que había acabado todo, ni siquiera había estado ahí para ella, para consolarla, para explicarle.

_Flashback:_

_El rubio llegaba de su ensayo mas tarde de lo normal porque tenían un concierto a puertas, pero aún así había recogido a tiempo las rosas y la joyería no le había cerrado y pudo recoger el anillo de compromiso que hoy le va a regalar. Pero cuando entro solo vio le mesa exquisitamente puesta y una nota sobre la mesa que decía:_

_**Yamato:**_

_**Quiero que sepas que te amo más que nada y que nunca amare a nadie más de cómo te he amado a ti, nunca. Pero quizás no es nuestro destino estar juntos y yo nunca seré un estorbo para ti ni para tu familia. Te amo pero no podemos seguir con esto si le estamos haciendo daño a un inocente. Gracias por estos hermosos años se que triunfaras en tu carrera.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Feliz quinto y último aniversario **_

_**Mimi. **_

_En ese momento se quedo helado, confundido, no entendía, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba llorando y no estaba solo, había alguien más en el departamento, se volvió y la encontró._

_-Sora ¿Qué paso donde está Mimi?_

_-No lo has leído, se fue._

_-Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-Yamato estoy embarazada._

_Y recuerdos asaltaron su mente, noche, discusión de Mimi por sus celos, alcohol, Sora, motel._

_-No puedes estar hablando en serio, fue solo una maldita vez.-dijo Yamato alzando notablemente le voz._

_-Pues lo es.- Afirmo Sora.-No estoy totalmente segura, pero lo importante es que ahí duda y mejor prepararla y decirle desde ahora antes de que pase el tiem…_

_-¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices primero tenias que asegurarte antes de venir y hablar con ella, no lo entiendes le amo, hoy, hoy le iba a pedir matrimonio, entiendes le iba a pedir que se case conmigo, y seriamos… felices.-dijo Yamato totalmente fuera de control.-Ya nada tiene sentido._

_-Lo siento Yama, pero no digas eso, tendrás una familia, que te querrá demasiado y…_

_-Entiende, claro que yo quería tener una familia pero, con ella entiendes ¡ELLA!, con nadie más.-Dijo el rubio llorando más y más._

_Esas palabras hirieron a Takenouchi y salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Claro ese día el había sido tan duro con Sora que se fue muy alterada y que de regreso a su casa su coche choco contra un poste y perdió el bebé, ese fue su sello de muerte, ya que sus padres le hicieron culpable de todo y él se sintió responsable y acepto casarse con ella, ya no podía huir por muchas ganas que tuviera, era demasiado… Tarde.

**Ganas de huir  
de no verte ni la sombra  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
que nunca apareciste  
que nunca has existido**

Entonces la vio sentada en un café y se apresuro a alcanzarla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que empezó a llover sino hasta que le prohibieron la entrada al establecimiento porque estaba empapado. Y empezó a gritar.

-¡Mimi!, por favor Mimi sal tenemos que hablar.- Y al ver que la castaña no volteaba.- Te amo Mimi, por favor escúchame.

Todo el establecimiento la veía pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, de repente ella se paro y camino lentamente hacia la salida del local, sin regresar a ver al rubio.

Yamato empezó a hacer fuerzas y se soltó del agarre de los guardias para darle alcance a su castaña que corría de la lluvia y de él. Y la alcanzo.

-Mimi…

-Yamato…

Mimi empezó a correr pero él la atasco y la abrazo, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Suéltame Yamato, por favor no me hagas más daño.

-No te soltare hasta que me escuches.

-No hay nada que escuchar, es tarde Yama, muy tarde.

-No Mimi, nunca es tarde, y escúchame este tiempo que no te he tenido te eh extrañado como nunca, cuando te fuiste te busque como un loco y sin encontrarte, quería explicártelo,

-Decirme que, ¿Qué te acostaste con Sora y que estaba embarazada? Yama es tu hijo y tenias que responderle.

-Y lo hubiera hecho contigo a mi lado.

-No podía separar a una familia, y ahora que haces aquí ve con ella que se puede estar mojando Yamato y a mi déjame en paz.

-Me iré si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no me amas.

El levanto su rostro para obligarle a verlo, más ella permaneció callada.

-Ves tú tampoco has dejado de amarme, no hay nada que nos separe y nos obligue a no estar juntos por favor.

-Tenemos compromisos con otras personas.

-No podemos estar con personas que no amamos.

-¿Y tu hijo? ¿Y Sora?

-Sora perdió al bebe ese mismo día no hay ni un lazo que me una a ella.

-¿Co… Como?

-Así es.

Entonces Yamato le relato lo que había ocurrido ese día y Mimi se apeno muchísimo y le abrazo

-Lo siento Yamato.

-Te amo Mimi.

-Yo también te amo, mi Yamato.

Entonces el rubio no aguanto las ganas que tenia y la beso, con propiedad, ternura, pasión. Ahí en plena calle empapados con la lluvia.

-Bienvenida...- le susurro después.

**Que ganas de besarte  
de coincidir contigo  
de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida**

-Vámonos.-dijo de pronto el rubio.

-¿Que?

-Vámonos, a otra parte no importa donde, vámonos.

**Que ganas de rozarte  
que ganas de tocarte  
de acercarme a ti golpearte con un beso  
de fugarnos para siempre**

Y volvió a besarle pero con más pasión que antes.

-Pero Yama y ¿Sora? Y ¿Michael?

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, pero no quiero seguir dañando a Sora, ella será feliz con quien debe serlo, pero si tú sientes algo por el no te detendré, no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo si no quieres estarlo, te amo y no quiero dejarte, pero si tu lo quieres hacer…

Pero Mimi lo corto dándole un beso.

-No y es mejor no seguirle haciendo daño a nadie más, vámonos.

**Sin daños a terceros**

-Te amo Mimi.

-Y yo a ti mi amado Yamato, y yo a ti.

No, nunca es demasiado tarde.

**FIN**

**********************************************************************

**Notas de la autora:**

**Si lo sé de nuevo cursi, quiero pedirles de favor dejen sus reviews por q eso nos ayuda a mejorar, espero que les hayas gustado esta historia, soy adicta al Mimato y me encanta la música, si por si acaso quieren alguna canción déjenla en sus reviews que yo tratare de complacerlos (será más rápido si es de Ricardo Arjona).**

**Les comento que aparte de esta tengo dos Mimatos más escritos, se los tratare de subir semana a semana.**

**Agradezco a las personas que comentaron mi historia anterior, significo mucho para mi:**

**Xxhikaxx.- Puff Amiga a tí te adoroooooo siempre apoyándome, siendo la primera en comentar tkkk!! PD: La verdad siento si ayer te conectaste y nunca pude hacerlo yo pero bueno tu si sabias que no tengo internet y mi amiga nunca llego con el modem, perdón.**

**Raymi.-A tí muchas gracias por tu comentario eres una excelente escritora me hizo mucha ilusión tu comentario, espero que estas historias sea de tu agrado. **

**Mimi-Cullen.-Gracias tu comentario me hizo sentir bien esque (como esta en mi prefil soy miuy insegura jeje) y si seguire escribiendo Mimatos.!! Espero las continuaciones de tus fics.**

**Mufsuzu-chan.-Gracias por tu comentario y si este tambien es cursi jeje espero sea de tu agrado, ah no creo que seas una bicha como tenes puesto en tu perfil jejeje!! De tus fics también me encantarían las continuaciones.**

**Adrit126.-Gracias por todo espero pronto subas tu historia, estoy segura que es genial!! Espero te guste estos fics!!**

**Snoopyter.-Pss aquí esta otro songfic espero ambos sean de tu agrado gracias por comentar mi historia y pues por el momento solo tengo escritos songfics, pero pensare en algún tema interesante para un fic largo.**

**Mym09.-Gracias por tu comentario!! Me encanta que te guste mi fic, espero estos también sean de tu agrado!! Y por cierto respondiendo a tu pregunta soy Ecuatoriana!!!**

**!! ****Gracias a todas!!**

**Bueno me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.**

**Cuídense y espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen comentarios!!**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
